A Leverage Nativity Short
by EKSimmons
Summary: This was a short piece made for fun for a Grifter/Kaniac Christmas Card exchange... and a little bit of personal fun. What happens when Sophie cons the team into helping her put on a Nativity play? Watch the rehearsal to find out...


**A Leverage Nativity Short**

"It should be majestic…" Sophie bit her lip in excitement. Her ¾ sleeve lavender tunic was cinched with twine at the waist. A plum shawl draped her shoulders and covered her head. She stood at the front of the stage looking back at the ragtag ensemble of players the team reflected.

The team stared at her unresponsive. They all stood in the costumes she had selected, no one eager to participate. Nate was nearest to her in a long charcoal tunic, a white shemagh in his hands. His eyes revealed a weary mood and disposition.

Parker hung from the rafters in a shimmering white frock. Her angel halo snug around her head. She was the only one smiling in the room as she hung over the manger and its bulky bundle.

Hardison tugged at his maroon turban, his face twisted up as he decided it was never going to sit right on his head. His golden rod tunic was two sizes too big and was pinned shut in a dozen places.

Next to him, Eliot stood with his arms crossed, a scowl and his eyes locked on one of the empty seats out in the audience. The annoyance and irritation seethed in his eyes. A pale blue tunic hung from his shoulders, a dark blue wrap covered his shoulders and wound up over the top of his head. Sophie had leaned a shepherd's crook against his arm-crossed chest… where it still leaned.

"Shouldn't I fly?" Parker chirped, giving herself a twist to spin the rigging from which she dangled.

"You 'appear' not fly, and we don't have the rafter support for it. Sorry, Parker," Sophie responded.

"I could rig something," Parker suggested, eyeing the ceiling over the seats.

"NO! Parker don't you dare mess with my stage," Sophie barked.

"How'd she get you to go along with this?" Hardison leaned into Eliot's view as he whispered.

"My alternative was a front row seat for the _ENTIRE_ run of Sophie's solo _A Christmas Carol….. The Musical_," Eliot muttered.

"Ouch," Hardison twisted his face again.

"Yeah," Eliot's eyes widened as his top lip curled to visually display his distaste at the thought.

"Really? The _robot_ is Jesus?" Nate sighed. Hardison and Eliot glanced at the manger. Sticking out of the swaddling clothes was Parker 2000's green snout.

"Seriously!?" Eliot shook his head.

"You're all too big for the manger and I don't see any other babies around here, do you?" Sophie snapped.

"I think Hardy is a cute Jesus," Parker offered with a grin.

"Thank you, Parker. At least SOMEONE around here has vision and enthusiasm."

"Speaking of vision… How come I see Eliot has NO lines but I have a ton…" Hardison started to whine.

"Shut up, Hardison," Eliot growled as Hardison talked.

"And aren't there THREE wise men?" Hardison continued.

"Two of my students are playing the other wise men. THEY actually do their work so THEY'LL be joining us later- IF I can get all of you up to their speed. As for Eliot, we'll have to fix that oversight, yes," Sophie explained.

"Dammit, Hardison!" Eliot hissed.

"Hey, watch it, Eliot. No cursing in front of the baby Jesus," Hardison ribbed.

"It's your freaking robot, man!"

"Hey! Don't insult Hardy!" Parker pouted.

Nate laughed, "This is why we never get on your stage."

Sophie let out a roar of displeasure. "You're all ridiculous! It's a nativity play- not like I'm asking you to cut off a leg!" She saw Nate and Eliot both mull the choice for a moment while Hardison merely choked. "You're ACTUALLY contemplating it?! Really?!"

"Sorry, you're right, Sophie. This is just a play between family," Nate admitted. Sophie waited a moment before reluctantly accepting the apology.

Eliot felt her eyes burrow through him. "Sorry," he managed. Sophie rolled her eyes toward Hardison. "Still not saying any lines," Eliot growled under his breath.

"Did you hear that?" Hardison pointed at Eliot but Sophie maintained her eye lock on him. "I'm sorry," he swallowed.

"Now SHOW me you're all sorry and finish rehearsal without interruptions, complaints or insults!" Sophie ordered.

They all mumbled yes.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Ma'am/ Yes, Sophie/ Yes, Director!" the voices shouted in unison.

Sophie smiled, "From the top!"


End file.
